


Self-conscious

by chibichibi_k



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: FBI Tact Vest, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid feels Self-conscious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-conscious

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Criminal Minds.

Reid stood in the FBI locker room, eyeing his tact vest warily. He always hated wearing the Kevlar vest. When he had put it on in the past, it had meant that he was in a dangerous situation where anyone could die, like going with Morgan and Hotch to apprehend a suspect. It also meant that he was going to look even scrawnier than he already did.

"Reid? What's the hold up, kid?" Morgan asked as he strolled into the locker room. "You wanted me to teach you some defensive manoeuvres, so come on. Suit up, we're burning daylight."

Reid glanced up at Morgan, breaking the staring match that he was having with his vest. The older BAU agent was all ready to go, tact vest on and everything. Seeing Morgan in his vest made Reid feel even more self-conscious. His vest fit snugly over his muscles, accentuating them nicely. Nothing at all like how Reid's vest made him look. Hell, he had the Velcro pieces fastened as tight as they could go and the vest still felt big.

"Reid?"

"Hm?"

"Where's your head at, man?"

"Oh... Nowhere."

Reid strapped on his vest and tightened it as much as he could. All the while he felt Morgan's eyes on him and that only served to make him feel even more self-conscious of his skinny frame. But when Morgan wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled at him, Reid was able to once more push his self—consciousness to the back of his mind. Morgan only used that smile when he was staring at someone attractive and Reid knew that's how Morgan saw him.


End file.
